Une autre vie
by nenette
Summary: suite a un accident de voiture edward 2 ans perd ses parents et son frêre mais qui va donc s'occupé de lui?ma premiére fiction !
1. Chapter 1

**_Une autre vie _**

**petite précison sur cette fiction:Roy est plus vieux que dans l'histori normal(il a déja 29ans) et nous somme a notre époque (les voitures et ordinnateur ainsi que tout le tralala existe) et cette histoir peux se finir en royai grace a edwar**d ...

* * *

_Chapitre 1:Le drame et le sauvetage._

Il faisait déja trés chaud pour cette matiné d'été et la famille Elric se préparait a passé de supers vacances à la mer.Hohenheim chargeait les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture tandis que Trisha s'occupait d'y faire monter les enfants ,ce qui n'était pas simple car Edward ne voulait pas y allé et Alphonse ne voulait pas resté dans la voiture si son frère n'y était pas (NDA:les ennuis commencent )

"ED,gronda Trisha,je veux que tu y monte sinon tu n'iras pas joué a la plage et je me fache en plus de ça !

"Ze veux pas y allé,pleura Edward

"edward si tu n'y vas pas ..."commanca sa mére"

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que l'enfant avais courru a sa place ,dans la voiture.Il détestait que sa maman se fache,Al se calma quand son frère arriva et se mit a sucer son pouce(NDA:imaginez la scène ça doit être trés mignon)Hohenheim se mit au volant ,sa femme à côté de lui et ils purent partir sur la route des vacances.Lesparents discuttaient de ce qu'ils feraient et les enfants dormaient sagement bercés par la radio et les mouvements de la voiture.Ils roulèrent un bon moment et une petite pluie fine commença à tombé ,mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car il se mit à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort et bientot Hohenheim ,malgré les essuis glace lancé dans une cours effréné ,ne voyaiait plus grand chose a travers le pare-brise; il ralentit mais mais rata un virage et la voiture tomba dans le bas-coté,les enfants pleuraient et ce fut le trou noir pour tout le monde.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le colonel Roy Mustang était en route pour une mission avec ses subordonnés,la mission en question était un cadavre qui avait été retrouvé dans un ravin(NDA:faites le raprochement...).Ils arrivérent sur les lieux et l 'alchemist alla voirs le corp qui était celui d'un homme au cheveux long et blondet la victime était sérieusement amoché.Le supérieur dit à ses hommes d'allez faires un toru dans les environs ppour voirs si il y avait des traces quelconque ou bien une arme.

"la victime a-t-il des papiers sur lui?,demanda Roy

-Non aucun papier,répondit le légiste,et le plus bizar c'est qu'il a dut se blaissé le visage à cause des branches et il n'est pas mort des suites de ses blessures...

-Mais à cause de quoi alors???

-Je n'en ai aucune idée monsieur,soupira le médecin,peut-être un choc"

Mustang attendit que ses hommes reviennes ce qu'ils firent très rapidement et Roy leur demanda ce qui se passait:

"On a retrouvé une voiture accidentée a une trentaine de mètres d'ici,répondit Falman

-Il y a des personnes à l'intérieure?

Une femme et deux enfants

-Très bien on y va,dit le colonel avant d'y allez

Il y allèrent et appelèrent les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent enlever les personnes de la voiture .Mustang leur demanda l'étendu des dégas

"Seul le plus agé des enfants a survécu masi il est pas en forme ,on l'emmène a l'hopital,répondit le chef des sapeur-pompiers

-Entendu,dit le flame alchemist puis se retournant vers ses subordonnés,on sait maintenant que l'homme devait être dans la voiture et que la violence de l'accident a dut le projeté hors du véhicule,il faut enquêté pour connaitre les résons de l'accident mai avant je vais aller voir comment se porte le petit vous vosu restez là pour essayez de comprendre ce qui s'est passé"

Il alla à l'hopital et demanda à parlé à un médecin:

"Comment va l'enfant,demanda-t-il?

-Il es dans le coma et nous allons devoir l'emputé

-Quels membres?

-Le bras droit et la jambe gauche

-Il n'y a pas moyen de lui laisser?questionna Mustang

-Non .Son bras est cassé à plusieurs endroits et ce serait trop long si on lui platrait et sans doute inutile,quand a sa jambe il c'est brisé la rotule donc ça revient a la même chose au niveau qu'au bras se serait inutile d'essayé de lui remettre surtotu que ce sont de petits os qu'il s'est brisé alors l'opération serait très délicate,dit le médecin

-Okay,soupira Roy,Quand allez-vous l'opérer??

-Maintenant,je m'y rendait quand vous êtes arrivé,dit le médecin

-Je vous laisse alors,dit Roy

Il retourna ensuite voir son équipe. Riza lui apprit que c'était surement les conditions météorologiques qui étaient à l'origine de l'accident et lui demanda des nouvelles de l'enfant dont ils ne ignoraient encore le prénom,son supérieur lui apris que l'enfant allait être emputé de son bras droit et sa jambe gauche.

* * *

_NDA:Voila le premier chapitre terminer, il est un peu court mais les suivant devraient être plus long_

_Une petite review serait la bienvenue pour me dire comment vous avez trouvez se premuier chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews de premier chapitre elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 2**:La rencontre Ed/Roy_

Mustang était revenu à l'hopital et attendait de savoir comment l'opération s'était passée.Le médecin lui dit qu'elle s'était bien passé et qu'il fallait attendre que le gamin se réveille.Roy alla dans la chambre du petit qui se réveilla environ une heure plus tard.Roy appela le médecin qui arriva pour ausculter le petit qui se mit à bouger dans tout les sens en pleurant ,Mustang dut venir aidé le médecin en le tenant ce qui fit encor plus pleurer l'enfant.

-On doit continuer à le tenir?,questionna le militaire

-Non il risque de se faire encore plus mal,répondit le médecin ,on vas l'endormir et je pourrais l'ausculté sans risque.

Le Flame alchemist lâcha donc l'enfant mais quand ce dernier vit l'aiguille il dut le tenir encore une fois et le petit put se retrouver dans les bras de Morphée(_NDA:je deviens poétique_)Le médecin examina donc Edward et dit a Roy qu'il allait à peu prés bien mis à part quelques blessures .

Edward se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et regarda Roy d'un air inquiet

-Bonjour bonhomme,dit l'adulte,comment t'appelles-tu?

-...Edwad,répondit l'enfant aprés une petite hésitation

-Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi je ne vais pas te mangé,rigola Mustang

-Où sont mon papa et ma maman?questionna Ed

-Ils sont parti faire un voyage mais ils ne savent pas quand ils vont revenir

-Et Al?

-Qui es Al ?

-C'est mon frère,dit Edward

-Il est avec eux,répondit Mustang

-Quand je vais partir d'ici?

-Quand tu iras un peu mieux ,donc bientôt je pense.

Roy sortit de la chambre pour laissé Edward se reposer et appela ses subordonnés à son bureau :

-Vous avez trouvé l'identitée des victimes?demanda-t-il

-Oui,répondit Riza qui avait décroché,l'homme s'appelait Hohenheim Elric et la femme était était son épouse ,elle s'appelait Trisha et l'enfant était leur fils Alphonse l'autre s'appelle Edward.

-Ok bon travail Lieutenant,mais maintenant j'aimerais que vous me trouviez si ils avaient encore de la famille

-A vos ordres !dit la jeune femme

Mustang retourna voir le blondinet qu'il avait prit en sympathie et qu'il commençait à aimer(_NDA:fraternellement bien sûre_) , il fut attendrit de voir que l'enfant dormait paisiblement en suçant son pouce .

Quand ses subordonnés arrivèrent le soir pour voir Edward et leur chef ,ils ne s'attendaient à ce que leur colonel s'attache à cet enfant mais quand ils virent le sourire attendrit de Mustang ,ses hommes n'en doutèrent plus:le Flame alchemist s'était bel et bien attaché au petit.

-Mon colonel,l'interpella Havoc

-Oui,répondit Roy en sursautant légèrement

-Il n'a plus aucune famille vivante,continua le blond

-Et vous savez où ils vivaient?demanda le brun

-Oui, à Resenbool

-D'accord merci Havoc

-On dirait que ça vous arrange qu'il n'ait plus de famille colonel?intervint Riza

-Vous voyez mal lieutenant je trouve ça dommage pour lui ,il va être placé dans un orphelina et être adopté par des inconnus,répliqua Roy

-Vous ne vous seriez pas attaché a ce petit?questionna Falman

-...Un peu ,avoua Roy,Mais qu'est -ce que ça peut faire???

-Rien c'est juste que l'on vous connaissait pas aimer les enfants,dit Fuery

Le médecin arriva pour examiner Ed et annoncé qu'il pouvait sortir mais qu'il fallait déjà lui trouvé quelqu'un pour lui faire des hotomails,Roy chargea ses hommes de le faire et il resta près d'Edward.Riza lui conseilla d'aller se reposa mais il refusa ,et la jeune femme n'insista pas car elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas vu l'attachement qu'il avait vis à vis de l'enfant.Mustang se rappela soudain d'un détail qui l'avait étonné et rappela le médecin qui venait de partir:

-Oui?demanda ce dernier

-Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose qui m'a un peu étonné, Edward m'a demandé où était ses parents et son frêre,je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient en voyage mais il n'a pas insisté alors qu'il devrait se souvenir d'être monté en voiture et d'avoir eu un choc ;mais il ne m'a rien dit a ce sujet là,expliqua Roy

-Il doit avoir perdu un peu la mémoir à cause du choc et de la violence de l'accident et puis ce n'est qu'un enfant colonel,pour un petit de cet âge là c'est pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne plus de certain détail,répondit le médecin.

Roy se dit que c'était possible en effet la perte de mémoire et n'insista pas mais il se demandait quand même si il avait bien fait de mentir à l'enfant"_de toute façon il n'aurait pas compris si je lui avait dit qu'ils étaient mort ,il sera grand temps de lui dire plus tard"_pensa-t-il

Riza l'appela un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un pour installé des hotomails à Edward et que la personne passerait le lendemain matin ,vers 10h puis elle raccrocha .Roy resta toute la nuit à veiller l'enfant qui dormi jusqu'au lendemain matin

Quand Edward se réveilla il fût tout étonné de voire que Roy était encore là bien réveillé.

-Coucou bonhomme,dit Roy tout souriant,tu as fais un gros dodo?

-...Voui,répondit le petit encore un peu méfiant et timide avec cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?demanda l'adulte

-Voui !!répondit Edward(NDA:quand il s'agit de manger !!)

Roy se leva de la chaise où il était assis et appela une infirmière qui vint apporté à manger à l'enfant .

-Vous l'aidez à manger ou vous préférez que je le fasse?demanda-t-elle

-Je vais m'en occupé,répondit Roy(_NDA:même pas de tentative de drague??Tu m'étonne Roy !)_

Roy aida donc l'enfant à manger et le poseur des hotomails arriva comme prévu vers 10h ,mais il ne prit que les mesures

-Vous ne lui poser pas ses hotomails?demanda Mustang

-Non je reviendrais cet après-midi pour lui mettre,il fallait déja que j'ai les mesures ,dit le poseur

-ok à cet après-midi alors,dit Roy

Le militair resta tout le reste de l'après midi avec l'enfant,en lui lisant des histoires,il le fit encore manger le midi et le poseur arriva en début d'après-midi pour mettre ses hotomails à Ed.Roy expliqua a l'enfant ce que le "grand monsieur",comme disait le blondinet allait lui faire et une infirmière endormi le petit pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop.L'opération se passe normalement et le poseur dit a Roy qu'ilviendrait une fois par jour pendant une semaine lui faire une rééducation.

Les subordonnés de Mustang arrivèrent pour voir leur chef quand l'enfant se réveilla:

-Quand va-t-ton l'emmené dans l'orphelina monsieur?demanda Fuery

-On va pas l'emmené dans un orphelina,répondit Roy,parce que je vais l'adopté

* * *

Et voila le deuxième chapitre terminé vous saurez dans le prochain comment réagiront les subordonnés de Roy et si vous battez le record de reviews inscrite pour le chapitre 1 c'est-à-dire 3 je me dépècherais d'écrire la suite 

bise a tous et GO POUR LES REVIEWS !!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**_ Les premier jours ensemble_

-On ne va pas l'emmener dans un orphelinatdit Roy,parce que je vais l'adopter

Tout le monde le regarda comme si il avait perdu les pédales sauf Riza qui eu un petit sourire:

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites colonel?demanda-t-elle,c'est une grosse responsabilité un enfant de cet âge-là et vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps a lui consacrer .

-Ne vous inquiètez pas lieutenant,répondit Mustang,j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je penses que je suis près pour cette responsabilité,en plus je me suis beaucoup attaché à ce petit.

-On avait remarqué,dit Breda avec un sourire

-Et puis si il a plus de famille je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve dans un orphelina ce serait trop triste,expliqua Roy

Tout le monde acquiessa et ils repartirent tous sauf Mustang qui resta encore une fois auprès d'Edward qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps.Le brun s'endormit sur sa chaise et rêva de tout ce qu'il pouvait acheté au petit(QUI EST PETIT !!!!!calme toi ed)quand il sera enfin chez lui.

Le lendemain Edwardput enfin de l'hopital et arrivait à marché a peu prés bien même si Roy devait l'aidé un peu(_NDA:ba oui déjà il était petit et il avait en plus l'hotomail donc c'était dur)._

Roy alla régler les papiers pour l'adoption et ramena son petit protégé chez lui.Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Mustang, ce dernier montra à Edward où il allez dormir :dans une grande chambre qui lui servait habituellement de chambre d'amis mais qui maintenant serait pour Ed.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ed?demanda Roy(_NDA:on était dimanche donc il ne travaillait pas_)

-Veux voir mon papa et ma maman,reclama Edward

-Mais ils sont partis en voyage et ils reviendront ne t'inquiète pas,le rassura son pére adoptif

-Mais ils reviendront quand?

-Je ne sais pas ,soupira Roy,en attendant si on allait t'acheter des jouets et des vêtements? Tu es d'accord?

-Voui

Ils partirent donc en ville et commencèrent leur shopping par la boutique de vêtement mais Roy repretta un peu car Edward voulait allez au magasin de jouet et l'adulte eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire essayer et fini par abandonner et emmené l'enfant au magasin de jouet .Mustang demanda au petit ce qu'il voulait comme jouet

-Un gros nounours !!!et ils partirent à la recherche d'un gros nounours qu'ils trouvérent et Roy le pris

pensée de Roy_:"je vais y mettre ma paye du mois si je lui céde tout mais au moin après il vas beaucoup m'aimer"_

Pensée de Ed_"il es cro gentil ce monsieur ,il m'achète tout ce que je veux !!!"_

Roy continua a demandé à Edward ce qu'il voulait et ils sortirent (_Roy:ouf jai encore de l'argent !!)_

Roy et Edward rentrèrent à l'appartement puis ils dinèrent et Mustang emmena son protégé se couché car il était tout de même 21h30 !!Quand le petit fût couché et endormi Roy s'écroula sur le canapé _:"Je ne pensé pas que c'était autant de boulot un petit de cet âge là je suis crevé"_ Il s'endormi avant d'avoir eu le temps d'allez dans sa chambre et de se mettre en pyjama(_NDA:donc il s'est endormie dans le canapé lol au cas où certaine personne aurais du mal à suivre vu que je ne m'exprime pas bien )_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain Roy fût réveillé par Edward qui en voulant attrapé un objet trop haut sur la bibliothèque de son "père"avait fait tomber tous les livres ;Mustzng se leva rapidement pour aller voire si l'enfant ne s'était pas fait mal mais Ed qui n'avait rien du tout était plutôt occupé à chercher dans tous les livres au sol ou était l'objet responsable de son aventure.Quand il le trouva et qu'il vit que l'objet était cassé ,il le montra à Roy :

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le réparer,dit Roy ,et il le répara,voilà mais je ne veux pas que tu touche au objet qui sont en hauteur sans me demandé,en plus si ils sont en hauteur c'est que je ne veux pas que tu y touches,alors tu vas jouer avec tes jouets ,le gronda Mustang

-mais ze voulais celui là moi ,pleura Ed,ze la touve zoli cette voitu(_NDA:jai enlevé les "R" vous trouvez que ça le fais ou pas_?)

-Oui mais elle est trop fragile pour que tu joue avec ,expliqua calmement le brun,alors tu ne joueras plus avec ,tu peux juste la regardé, d'accord?

-...

-Ed tu me répond s'il te plait,dit Roy en haussant le ton

-...vi,répondit l'enfant

-Bon d'accord et en plus je t'en ai acheté des petites voitures

Ed parti boudé dans sa chambre car il n'était pas content que Roy se soit faché ,qu'il l'ait grondé et qu'il n'ait pas put jouer avec la voiture.Mustang ramassa les livres et alla voir Ed pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de bétise,mais il regardait tranquilement un livre d'image et Roy alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger et quand se fut pret il appela le petit qui arriva docilement.Ils se mirent à table et Roy servit Edward et le fit manger mais ce dernier ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche et Roy commençait un peu à perdre patience:

-Ed s'il te plait tu mange,le gronda-t-il

-non veux pas manger c'est pas bon

-...Mais si c'est très bon allez manges c'est de la purée et du jambon

-J'aime pas !!!

-Si tu manges tu auras un glace en dessert

-M'en fiche veux pas de glace ,dit Ed

-En tout cas vient pas dire après que tu as faim parce que tu attendra le goûter,le prévin Roy

Ed consentit enfin à manger et Roy fut soulagé .

Quand ils eurent fini de manger ,ils alllèrent se promener une bonne partie de l'après-midi,ensuite ils rentrèrent et Mustang fit goûter l'enfant qui alla ensuite jouer pour ne revenir avec Roy que quand celui-ci l'appela pour le diner,puis l'adulte alla couché Ed et l'endormi avant d'allez regarder la télévision et d'allez lui -même se couché au environt de 22heures.

* * *

_alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre???il y auras de l'action dans le prochain mais je ne vous dirais pas quoi !!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:L'enlèvement**

Le lendemain matin Roy se leva de bonne heure car il devait aller au QG.

"Je vais fair quoi de ed??,pensa t-il,je vais devoir l'emmener à moin de le confié à la voisine pour la journée"

Il opta pour la deuxième solution et après avoir déjeuné,s'être lavé et habillé,il alla réveiller Edward.

"Debout bonhomme"

L'enfant se leva péniblement et en gromelant,et Roy l'emmena dans la cuisine pour le faire déjeuner.

"Tu veux du lait??demanda Roy au petit

-Non j'aime pas le lait moi !!dit Ed

-Ok mais tu veux quoi alors???

-du zus d'orange,réclama le petit

- c'est comme ça que l'on demande???gronda Mustang

-teu plait,répond Ed un peu penaud

Le plus agé servit le plus petit et lui donna des tartines avec du nuttella_(NDA:ha !! sa fait rêver du bon nuttelaaaaa!!!!!!!!!)_

Roy l'enmena ensuite s'habiller et il alla le déposer chez sa voisine qui avait accepté de le garder pour la journée;Roy promit de ne pas rentrer tard et partit donc en direction du QG.

Roy arriva au QG avec ,comme d'habitude, un peu de retard.

"Alors Colonel,comment ça se passe avec le p'tit?demanda Havoc

-J'pensait pas que se serait aussi crevant de s'occupé d'un môme,soupira Mustang

-C'est normal que se soit fatiguant ,il est encore petit,le rassura Riza

-Oui mais le plus embêttant c'est qu'il est capricieux et qu'il fait pas mal de bétises,dit Roy

-Il ne faut pas le laisser faire,si vous le gronder il arrêtera,mais si vous ne dîtes rien il va continuer,expliqua Riza

-...j'arrive jamais à me fâcher contre ,j'aime pas parce que après il pleure et cela me rend trop triste_(NDA:oh le papa gâteu )_

-Il va bien falloir pourtant ,sinon il vous ennuira tout le temps,intervint Falman

-Ouai jvais voir,répondit Roy

Sur ce, ils se mirent tous au travail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pendant ce temps chez la voisine du colonel:_

La jeune demoiselle nommée Julia était en train de lire un livre en surveillant Edward qui regardait un dessin animé à la télévision quand on sonna à la porte.

Julia alla ouvrire et l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte sorti un révolver et le braqua sur la malheureuse jeune femme_(NDA:l'action arrive niark niark)_

"Un bruit et tu vas réjoindre Dieu au paradis,menaça l'homme au révolver

-Qu'est que vous me voulez??demanda Julia, tremblante de peur

-Le petit,répondit le monsieur

-C'est hors de question que je vous le donne!!cria la voisine de Mustang

Le bandit sourit,le coup parti et la victime tomba sur la sol.Morte.

Edward ,que le coup de révolver avait effrayé mais aussi étonné vint voir ce qui se passait,

il vit Julia étendu sur le sol,mais étant trop petit pour comprendre qu'elle était morte,se dit qu'elle dormait.L'assassin avança vers l'enfant:

"Viens là toi,lui dit-il(NDA:pas très gentiment bien sûre)

Ed se mit à trembler et l'homme l'attrapa et l'endormi avec un mouchoir d'étère(_NDA: pas très sûre de l'ortagraphe désolé)_

Il l'enmena dans une cabane, abandonné au milieu de la forêt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy s'arrangea pour finir ses dossiers à l'heure et ainsi pouvoir récupéré son fils pour pouvoir jouer avec lui.Il fini donc à 19h et parti en direction de son immeuble où il se rebdit directement à l'appartement de Julia .Qand il arriva il vit la porte d'entrée entre ouverte; il la poussa et vit le corps sans vie de sa voisine baignant dans une marre de sang.Il se précipta à l'intérieur de l'appartement et chercha l'enfant sans succès.Il téléphona a Riza catastrophé.

"Allo,dit Riza

-C'est moi Lieutenant,répondit Roy

-Qu'est qu'i vous arrive??demanda Riza qui avait senti son colonel complétement paniqué

-Ed a disparu !!!ma voisine a été tué et il n'y a aucune traces de Edward !!paniqua Mustang

-Calmez-vous on vas le retrouver,tenta de le rassuré Hawkeye,j'arrive

-Merci lieutenant

Ils raccrochèrent et la jeune femme se rendit chez son colonel préféré.Quand elle arriva, Riza vit Mustang qui avait l'air très inquiet même si il essaya de ne pas le montrer.Le lieutenant Hawkeye demanda à l'achemist de flamme se qu'il compté faire

"Je ne sais pas Hawkeye,tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est que la personne qui ont fait ça avait préparé son coup,la personne qui gardait Edward a été tué et il n'y a aucune trace de lutte ,elle n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre et Ed non plus je pense .

-Ok mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevé??questionna sa subordonée

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup de personne ne m'apprécie pas;j'ai pas mal d'ennemi c'est facil de fair du mal au proche de ses ennemis,dit Roy

Le téléphone portable du Colonel sonna,ce dernier décrocha:

"Colonel Mustang j'écoute,dit Roy

-Pas la peine de fair tout ce blabla avec moi Roy on se connais quand même depuis pas mal de temps

* * *

_NDA:Qui est le ravisseur ?comment at-il connu Roy??Et Ed sera-t-il retrouvé sain et sauf?? _

_vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre_

_Une tite review please_


	5. Chapter 5

_NDA:Je tiens à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu, cela m'a fait très plaisir.Je ne pensait pas que cette fiction plairait autant alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle reste aussi bien

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 5:Rançon **_

-Pas la peine de faire tout ce blabla avec moi Roy,on se connait quand même depuis pas mal de temps

Cette voix,Roy l'aurais reconnu entre mille,c'était celle de son chère frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'il avait rayé de sa vie...

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Matias???demanda Mustang,je suis occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-C'est pas ce que tu vas dire quand je t'aurais dit pourquoi je t'appelle,ricana Matias

-Pourquoi tu appelles?

-Tu te souviens que j'ai t'ai prêté de l'argant ,il y a déjà quelques temps,commença le frère du colonel,et ba tu ne me l'a jamais rendu,je te l'ai demandé gentiment il y a 2 ans ,mais je n'ai toujours reçu aucune somme.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu aurais ton argent,dit Roy,mais il faut que tu patientes encore un peu.

-J'ai trop patienté alors maintenant je vais êtres on ne peut plus clair:soit j'ai mes 15 000€ soit tu dis adieu à ton fils.

-Ne lui fais rien !Il n'a rien demandé à personne c'est lâche ce que tu fais!!!hurla l'alchemist de flamme

-Tu te calme ou je te jure qu'il crève le môme!s'énerva Matias,je te redirais plus tard où tu dois emmener l'argent.

Et il raccrocha.Roy était complétement perdu,il savait que son frère était capable de tuer l'enfant;il se dit qu'il avait intérêt à trouver rapidement de l'argent avant qu'Edward ne subisse quelque torture de son frêre à cause de lui .

Riza s'inquiétait du silence de son supérieure

"Il y a un probléme Monsieur?questionna la jeune femme

-Je sais qui a enlevé Ed,et cette personne veut une rançon,expliqua Mustang

-Il demande combien?

-15 000€,répondit Roy avec un soupire

-Vous devez surement les avoir vu le salair que vous avez,lui dit Riza

-Non justement ,je ne les ai pas et je connais celui qui l'a enlevé,si j'ai pas l'argent il m'a dit qu'il le tuait et je sais qu'il en est capable,soupira Le flamme alchemist

-Il vous laisse peut-être sufisament de temps pour pouvoir réunir cet argent,le rassura le lieurenant

-Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je dois lui donner l'argent il ne me l'a pas dit

-Tenté de le rappeler pour lui demander,proposa la militaire

Mustang rappela Matias

-Allo,fit ce dernier

-C'est moi ,je dois te donner l'argent quand?questionna son frère

-Dans...3 jours,répondit le ravisseur après un instant de reflexion

-3 jours?!!mais comment tu veux que je récolte tout cet argent en seulement 3 jours?

-ba ça c'est ton probléme pas le mien,rétorqua Matias,et tu sais que je suis capable de tuer le gamin alors tu as intéret à avoir l'argent.

-Ne lui fais rien ..

-Si tu as l'argent il ne lui arrivera rien au gamin,coupa Matias avant de raccrocher

Roy raconta à sa subordonner ce que son frère avait dit .Riza lui dit que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était trouver suffisament d'argent pour sauver Edward.

-Oui mais en 3 jours c'est impossible,se lamenta le colonel

-On vas y arriver colonel ,il faut y croire

-Vous avez bien dit"on" ou bien j'ai mal entendu

-Vous aviez bien entendu,monsieur,je vais vous aidez à le retrouver,sourit Riza

Roy lui fit un de ses sourires qui rendent folle toute les filles._Pensé de Riza pourquoi il me souris comme ça !!!bon d'accord j'aime ça mais si il continue je vais craquer !!!_

-Un probléme lieutenant ?demanda Roy

-Non non colonel pas de probléme,sourit-elle

Roy alla voir à sa banque pour voir combien d'argent il posséder et si il pouver payer la rançon.Malheuresement il apprit qu'il n'avait que 1 200€ sur son compte.Il retourna à son appartement et se coucha en se disant qu'il réfléchirait le lendemain à comment trouver de l'argent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pendant ce temps chez Matias_

Edward qui commençait à avoir faim se mit à pleurnicher en appelant son"pére"_(NDA:je parle de roy), _Matias arriva:

-Tu vas te la fermer moveux ?!_(NDA:désolé pour les injures mais avec ce perso là il faudra vous y habituer)_

-Je veux mon papa,pleura Ed

-Oui ba tu attend et tu ne m'ennuis pas,répliqua son gardien

-Z'ai envi de manzé

-Tu attends un peu,répondit Matias avant de partir,laissant Edward,qui avait peur de lui,pleurer tout seul.

L'enfant continua à pleurer, si bien que Matias revint en lui disant de se taire,mais Edward ne s'arrêta pas et Matias qui en avait plus que marre sortit son révolver...

* * *

_La suite sera pour plus tard !!alors pour l'instant elle est comment cette fiction???raconte moi tout se que vous pensez d'elle(même des critiques si vou voulez )_

_bye et la prochaine !!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_nda:désolé de ne revenir que maintenant pour vosu donnez la suite de cette fiction mais j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration ou tout simplement de temps(vive les excuses nulles)mais je vais tâcher de me rattraper en écrivant ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira __**(quelques scènes de violence seront au rendez-vous)**_

_bonne lecture !!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6:**

Matias sortie un révolver et tira sur l'enfant qui se prit la balle dans le ventre et Matias put entendre,pour son plus grand plaisir,les côtes du petit craquer; preuve qu'il avait bien visé.Edward se mit à encore plus pleurer et cracha un peu de sang.Le frêre de Mustang ricana et sortit de la pièce, laissant une fois de plus l'enfant dans le noir et l'humidité de la cave.Ce dernier resta un momment à sangloter tout seul puis il finit par s'endormir,malgrès la douleur dût à la balle .

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Roy ne dormit pas cette nuit-là,il avait très peur pour Edward se demandait parfois si l'enfant était encore en vie ou si il n'était pas blaissé.

Le lendemain il alla au QG où tout le monde lui demanda si il avait des nouvelles d'Edward ou si Matias l'avait recontacté.

"-Non,aucune nouvelles,soupira Roy,je n'ai même pas l'argent nécessaire pour la rançon,si seulement je savais où était Matias.

-Mais vous allez bien réussir à avoir l'argent nécessaire,dit Havoc en espérant une réponse affirmative.

-Justement j'ai des doutes,je n'ai que 5 000€ sur mon compte,dit son supérieure,et je n'ai aucune idée de comment rassembler le reste.

-Vous pouvez toujours emprunter,dit Riza, tentant en vain de le rassuré ,il vous faut combien en tout?

-Il me faut 15 000€. Je n'ai même pas la moitié de la somme et il me reste plus que deux jours pour réunir ce qu'il me manque,expliqua Roy"

Les subordonnés de Mustang se regardèrent en échangeant un coup d'oeil entendu.

Falman prit la parole:

"Mon colonel,nous allons vous aider à réunir l'argent manquant,mais nous ne pouvons pas vous donner la totalité de ce qu'il reste à réunir.

-Je ne peux pas accepter l'argent désolé,ce n'est pas à vous de réparer mes bétises,c'est moi qui doit l'argent à Matias,j'aurais déjà dut lui rendre depuis longtemps,répondit l'alchimiste de flamme

-On ne vous donne pas le choix colonel,nous sommes peut-êtres que vos subordonnés,mais vous savez que l'on tient toujours à vous aidez quand vous avez un souci,alors on vous aide à retrouver le petit sain et sauf,et pour cela il vous faut de l'argent donc on vous en donne un peu,dit Riza

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix,soupira Mustang,vous pouvez me prêter combien?

-2 000€"

Roy resta sans voix ,il n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils lui donneraient autant ,il les remercia et se mit enfin à sa tâche favorite,remplir des dossiers.

Tout en remplissant ses dossiers,Roy réfléchi au moyen de réunir la somme restante;il resta un long moment à regarder par la fenêtre les nuages noirs et menaçant,qui annonçait sans doute une après-midi orageuse.Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit et il commençait un peu désespérer, se disant que si dans 48heures il n'avais pas l'argent, c'était Edward qui payait pour sa faute et ça il ne pouvait le supporter.

Tout la journée Mustang réfléchit à son problème,il refusa d'aller déjeuner avec ses subordonner,prétextant un retard important dans ses rapports,mais personne n'était dupe:ses soldats se doutaient bien que leur supérieur était très inquiet du sort de son fils adoptif.Riza resta lui parler.

"-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur?,questionna-t-elle

-Je crois que je peux d'avance dire adieu à Ed,répondit tristement le Flame alchemist

-Il ne faut pas vous avouez vaincu aussi facilement et moi aussi j'ai réfléchis au moyen de retrouver Edward sain et sauf."Mustang redressa la tête, attentif ,pour écouter la suite.Riza continua:

"-Tout ce que l'on aurait à faire c'est appeler Matias pour lui demander à quelle heure vous devez remettre

la rançon et pendant ce temps on charge Fuery de localiser l'appel pour ensuite aller attraper votre frêre et retrouver le petit.

-C'est une bonne idée mais il ne faut pas que Matias se doute de notre plan et que l'on soit sûre de pouvoir l'attraper sans risquer des blessers,fit remarquer le plus beau militaire de Central

-On fera tout pour éviter cela.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pendant tout cette journée sombre et orageuse,Matias resta dans la maison abandonnée à rêvasser,puis ayant assez de ne rien faire, il alla voir Edward qui dormait toujours, allonger sur le carrelage froid(pour ne pas dire glacial)de la cabane.Matias eût très envie de faire du mal à l'enfant comme il en avait fait à toutes ses victimes.Mais personne ne savait qui tuait les gens que l'on retrouvait défiguré et torturé,que ce soit des adultes(hommes ou femmes)ou des enfants,les enquêteurs ne connnaissait pas l'identité de celui qui les égorgeait,après les avoir battu ,presque à mort pour certain,ou des fois, les avoir violer,leur avoir fait le sourire de l'ange et bien d'autres atrocitées.Tous ces crimes avaient été commis par la personne qui détenait notre blondinet.

Ce dernier regarda un moment l'enfant dormir,puis il sortit un poignard et le planta dans le dos de l'enfant qui se réveilla et cria en pleurant sous la douleur.L'adulte sourit,content de faire crier de douleur un enfant innocent;Matias fit lentement tourner le couteau sur lui-même arrachant encore une fois des cris à Edward.Le petit essaya de se débattre mais à cause de ce geste le couteau dérappa sur le côté lui faisant par la même occasion une belle entaille .Son ravisseur éclata d'un grand rire à glacer le sang,le petit se raidi et essaya de s'écarter de Matias,mais sans succès car le frêre de Mustang le tenait et Edward passa une des plus mauvaise nuit de sa vie:tout la nuit Matias le viola, sans aucune honte.

Le lendemain matin,Matias retourna voir l'enfant qui tremblait de froid ,mais surtout,de peur .Le plus âgé ricanna et ressortit son outil favori ,son couteau._(NDA:je devien sadique niark niark) _L'adulte donna des coup de couteau à l'enfant, un peu partout sur le corp.Le petit criait et pleurait mais finit bientôt par s'évanouir:la douleur était trop grande.Matias lui entailla le visage qui fut bientôt baigné de sang.Le plus âgé reparti,se disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour s'amuser encore.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mustang rassembla ses subordonnés pour les mettre au courant de l'idée de Riza,et leur dire le plan qu'ils avaient décidé d'effectuer:

"-Fuery,tu t'arrangeras pour localisé Matias quand je l'appellerai et après nous irons récupérer Ed à l'endroit où se trouve mon cher frêre.

-Le problème Colonel est que l'on ne peut localiser une personne, que si c'est elle qui appelle,expliqua Fuery

_Un ange passa dans le bureau_

-De toute façon il va forcément appelé pour me dire où je dois lui apporter l'argent,on le localisera à ce moment là,répliqua Mustang

Dans la journée Matias appela son frêre pour lui dire le lieu de rendez-vous où ils échangeraient l'argent contre l'enfant.Fuery réussi à localiser l'appel et ils s'y rendirent espérant retrouver Ed en bonne santé...

* * *

_voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_a plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !!_

_je peux avoir une tite review ?siouplé??_

_nenette_


End file.
